


Unbreakable

by Khelkhet



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khelkhet/pseuds/Khelkhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into Khel's origin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable

“Darth Marr,” Greeted the Captain, bowing and then clasping his hands behind his back. “Forgive the intrusion. I am confident you will have interest in a prisoner we have obtained.”

The holoterminal had projected a life-sized model of the Dark Council member and even with the slight flicker of imperfection he was more than just a little intimidating. He stood, arms folded impatiently over his chest. With the mask in place it was difficult to know for sure, but erring on the side of caution seemed the wisest choice; the Captain decided Marr was probably glowering and clearly was not at all happy about having been contacted.

“ _ Presumably whatever it is you want is worth my time, Captain, _ ” The hologram rumbled, a hand gesturing vaguely. “ _ I have a war to wage.” _

The Captain nodded quickly, “I shall try to be brief, Sir.” He hesitated and then continued, tapping a few commands into the nearby terminal so it projected a small holographic planet and its several moons, “Six days ago, our forces overtook a suspected Republic supply outpost on this planet in the Outer Rim.” The Captain triggered a command and highlighted the location of the base, complete with brief casualty data, “Most enemy personnel were killed, but we did take a few live prisoners for interrogation—“ The Captain faltered and suddenly started speaking faster as the holographic image turned, as if on the far end its participant had every intention of stepping away, “One of the prisoners appears to be a particularly... _ difficult,  _ and fairly gifted force-sensitive, my Lord.”

The hologram dimmed briefly. Darth Marr did not speak, nor did he leave. His body remained half-turned, though his head swiveled back to the holo-feed. “ _ Continue. _ ”

“Pureblood,” the Captain hastily obeyed, and with hurried fingers, brought up a holo. She’d seen better days; there were cuts, bruises and burns on the woman’s face. “A young female. Taken initially without incident when she negotiated her surrender in return for the safe release of civilians caught in the crossfire...Though since then she has been far less cooperative and has required somewhat more attention and resources in order to contain.”

“ _ Curious. _ ” Murmured the hologram. “ _ What are the results of your interrogation, Captain? _ ”

“Seven men are dead, Sir, killed during her subsequent escape attempts,” Came the report. Though not the question asked, those men--his men--had been killed at the prisoner’s hand, and he’d decided they deserved more than an idle note in a report under present circumstances...Such things were often below the cares of the Sith, but when one had a Sith of such power as Marr on hand, one might be wise to whisper in his ear.  

“We are confident she does not serve the Empire, nor does she admit to working for the Republic, but we have been unable to obtain any useful information pertaining to her identity, allegiance, or how she came to be at the Republic outpost in the first place. She is rather strong of will, and containing her has proven a challenge to me and my men.”

“ _ Your inability to control or eliminate a single force user suggests incompetence within your ranks rather than noteworthy power or cleverness in a mere girl.” _ Darth Marr did not sound at all pleased. The hologram shuddered, as though even the terminal recording his image felt the anger building. Marr was silent for mere seconds, though that silenced seemed to stretch on forever to the Captain. He had to resist the urge to look away.“ _ She is perhaps a Jedi, _ ” Glowered the hologram at last, suddenly impatient. Darth Marr clenched a fist emphatically, “ _ If you cannot break her, kill her, Captain.” _

The Captain gave in and shuffled a bit uncomfortably, “Yes, Sir, we have done precisely that, but...”

“ _ If she is dead then I fail to see the problem that warrants my attention! _ ” There was now no doubt of the Sith Lord’s anger.

The Captain scratched the back of his head briefly, “My Lord, she keeps coming... _ back _ .”


End file.
